There for you
by Nikki-Vixen
Summary: Jesse and James are put against their toughest test of friendship as an old habit of Jesse's resurfaces and brings back up old unwanted memories from their very secret past... Chapter FIVE now up!
1. Awakening

**There for you**

**Chapter 1 - Awakening**

Jesse slowly opened her eyes as pain surged through her immobile body. Bright lights filled the room and her intial reaction was that she was dead.

She heard voices echoing near-by and tried sit up, but could not find the strength. Through her blurred vision she could unmistakenly reconise James from his lavander hair. Meowth seemed to be standing on the foot of her bed. Both were talking with a dark purple haired man who wore a bright white jacket.

_What the hell happened? Where am I? _she thought _And why do I feel like I just got trampled by a Rydon?_

She tried to focus and allow her vision to come into place. James and Meowth looked worried and she soon could see that the man they were talking to wore a stephascope around his neck.

_Oh shit...how'd I end up in the hospital?_

She tried to grab James' attenstion and called for him. But nothing more than a "Ugh" escaped her lips. The voices of the two people and the pokemon in front of her were still echoey and she just could'nt grasp what they were talking about.

James heard his partner's pathetic "ugh" and looked over to her. His worried expression was full of sorrow, but a glint of anger framed in his emerald eyes. His gaze at her only lasted a few seconds before he looked to the floor in shame. The doctor put a hand onto his shoulder sympathetically then left. He made his way to the chair that was placed at his partner's bedside. "How are you feeling Jesse?" he asked. His voice had no emotion as he spoke.

Jesse felt sick and dizzy all at once as his voice still was as echoey as before. She tried to answer him, but didn't have a clue what to say. The look on his face, as he stared at the ground, told her she had done something terrible. If only she could remember what...

James gave a small nod. He understood that she probally still had'nt completely come round yet and that she would need some time to recover before he could flame her. He looked to Meowth as the small cat-pokemon sat at the end of the bed, he looked so confused more than anything. "Meowth?" he half called and half whispered.

Meowth looked up as he heard his name being purposly whispered. He knew what James was going to say next before he even said it. But he could still sense the anger in his human partner's soul. "Yeh" he whispered back.

James lent forward and used his index finger to motion for Meowth to come over to him. The pokemon did so and James whispered to him "We have to steal what we can and get her out of here as soon as night falls"

Meowth nodded. He was confused as hell over the situation. He gave a look Jesse's way and felt pity for the young girl who laid so "out of it" on the bed. He knew James was angry at her for what she did. Though, he was more angry than Meowth had even expected, like there was somthing Meowth didn't know, somthing the two humans were hiding from him. He pushed these thoughts down and tried to help James conjure up a plan to steal the equipment they'd need. The doctor had said that Jesse was going to be staying the night on a drip but tomorrow he was calling in the police and that just would not do...

James sat back in the chair and still refused to look at his beautiful partner. He wondered how she could betray him like this again. He thought these days were long gone and that he could trust her again. He shuddered in rememberence of the last time she was in hospital for this... how that was the night he lost her completely and the next day, she was gone without a trace. He wondered if she was going to abbandon him again... he felt hot tears scold his eyes but he tried to push them down. Last time he had been hurt, but he had forgiven her when they had been reunited...even when she didn't remember him...

Jesse felt sick from the pit of her stomach and found it hard to stay awake.She wanted James to talk to her, to explain what had happened and why she was here. She wanted to know what was wrong with her and what the doctor was going to do about it.She tried to move again, but feebley gave up as she could move nomore than a twitch in her right arm.

James had noticed her though. She waited. But he promptly looked away from her again.

_It must have been really, really, REALLY bad if he's not even going to acknowlage my exsistence!_

She sighed and shut her eyes. She found it easy to sink into the soft bed and pillow and almost instantly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

James waited until he knew she was completely asleep then was finally able to look at her without the resentment he was feeling towards her. He jsut could not be angry with her when she slept so peacefully and looked like the angel he knew so well she was'nt. He reached over and moved the strands of her lose hair from her face. He placed himself on the side of her bed and caressed her cheek softily, careful not to wake her.

He felt so dissapointed and hurt that it could make him cry. Meowth sat himself on the now vacant chair.

"If youse dont mind. I tink I'll take a cat-nap before tanights main event." he said as he stretched and then curled into a small ball on the chair. James did'nt respond, but merely kept his focus on his best friend. His love. Meowh yawned and shut his eyes. It only took mere minutes for him to fall asleep. James felt his tears brunning his eyes again, but pushed them down. The feeling in his stomach was like a small fishing boat out in the middle of a hurricane at sea.

"Oh Jessica...why? Why are you doing this to me again? Can't you see how much it kills me? We've been down this line before...please tell me why..." he asked sorrowfully as he became choked on his words as they got caught in his throat. He removed his hand from her face and just stared at her. The anger had completely left his eyes and left only a lonely and distraught child. "You can't leave me again Jess...I can't go through all this again"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Wooooo, chapter one done. I've finally decided to go back to my roots and write Team Rocket rocketshippy fan-fiction again! But this is my first in a very long time so pwease don't flame me to death!

You can probally guess what she's done. If not I guess you'll have to wait

Review me pwease! But no anti-rocketshipping comments cos otherwise you may not wanna read the story anyway so just quit while your ahead. Thanks

Nikki-Vixen


	2. Promises

**There for you**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Wow I have a fan! yay! **

**Thanks BansheeGirl and the reason is sorta in this chapter. Although I don't think it will explain the amneisa yet, it will start to explain what happened... And if I say you were right or wrong would spoil the fun **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 - Promises **

It was a few minutes before visting hours were over and James, impatiently, paced the foot of his ,still unconcious, partner's bed. As he paced he chewed on his nails in anxiety. Meowth had been watching him pace for the last half an hour and was beginning to grow dizzy. Truth to be known, neither of them had quite figured out how they were about to pull off their great escape and James, especially, was begining to feel nervous.

"Would ya stop walkin bout like a caged Pokemon. Your makin me nausious!" Meowth snapped after another minute fell off their remaining time.

James snapped his head to stare at the Pokemon. Appalled by his lack of consern, due to the fact that neither of them had a clue how they were going to rescue the bed-stricken Jesse OR how they were going to take care of her when they got out!

"YOUR nausious? This whole situation has me sick to the stomach! I'm not the one who usually comes up with the plans for this sort of thing! and even then, I always have Jesse at my side to make sure I don't screw up! So don't tell me to stop pacing when neither of us even have a glimmer of hope of pulling this off and what's worse is that Jesse can't even move her arm let alone stand or even walk!" he spoke harshly but stifled his voice. Meowth huffed, he knew James was upset and very nervous, but it was no excuse to take it on him.

"Yeh well don't take it out me! Your gettin to woriked up over this. Sit down and let's tink this over logically and clamly" Meowth said quietly. James did as Meowth said and took a seat on the side of Jesse's bed runnig his fingers through his long lavander hair and inhaling a deep breath, then slowly releasing the air from his mouth slowly.

"Right. We can do this...I think" he spoke more to himself than to Meowth but the pokemon nodded in agreence. He shut his eyes and tried to think.

_How would Jesse do this?_

He wondered. But at the thought of his partner only images of her flew into his head. He opened his eyes and growled under his breath, annoyed that at such an important time all he could think about was his own feelings about her.

_I can belive myself...I need a plan, not a trip down memory lane!_

He winced mentally. This whole situation in itself was one big long trip down memory lane and he hated it.

Meowth could see my the anger that flared up in James' eyes and knew that he was becoming more and more frustraited. He had oviously not come up with a plan yet. He coughed to draw James' attention away from his thoughts. James looked up at him expectantly.

"I say, we hide out somewhere and wait till it's night. Then, when there's only da nightshift on duty we can sneak Jess out." he suggested. James pulled a face that said 'I'm not so sure'. Meowth leaned in closer. "You can carry Jesse over your shoulder, you hold her up often enough so it should'nt be hard. I get da stuff we need and meetcha in that flower garden over there!" he said as he moved only his eyes to motion outside of the window. James smiled and nodded.

"That's great Meowth! We'll have her out of here in no-time!" he beamed. But the smile soon dissapeared when he noticed somthing he had forgotten before, "Oh...um Meowth?" The cat type looked at him, his own smile still remanining fixed on his face. "This is the fifth floor. How are we gonna get her out without going through the main doors past the nurse's desk?"

Meowth sweat dropped and shrank back in his seat.

"I'll get back ta ya on that one" he said. James sighed and stole another glance at Jesse. He cupped her hands in his own and held them close to his chest.

"I promise I'll get you out of here Jess. I won't leave you behind." he promised. She did nothing in response but slept fitfully in the hospital bed with her drip attached through her arm.

-----------------------------------------

_The party was pretty loud even before I got there that night. I remember my old best girl-friend was calling me over from the other side of the living room. Her bright Yellow hair was glazed over with glitter and her purple eyes were enlarged in pleasure. She jumped up and down exciteidly, flagging me over by waving her hand to and fro like a mad woman. I laughed and headed towards her as she stood in a huge crowd._

_I remember she held my hands and hugged me as I greeted her. She seemed very happy...maybe a little bit too happy..._

_In fact, everyone in the party seemed very "happy" that night. She pulled my hand out and put down a small bag, about a quarter way full of white powder._

_"It'll make you feel happy!" she told me. Her large eyes looked happy enough and yet...so distant. I smiled and took it from her._

_"What is it?" I asked. She gave me a smirk as she pushed her hair from over her shoulder. The group she was standing with giggled ever so slightly and looked at me as if I came from another planet. Truth was, I knew what it was...I just wanted her conformation. She laughed._

_"It's happy powder" she said between her now uncontrollable giggles. I stared at the stuff she hand put into my hand. It seemed safe enough, how wrong I was... "Come on Jess. It will make you feel really really great!" she prodded. I smiled at her. She smiled back and then led me to a table where a guy was sniffing the powder up his nose. It looked so weird. But I still felt confident about it._

_"So that's how I'm gonna do it?" I asked.She seemed in a daze, like a day dream. "Cass?" I snapped her back to reality. She smiled goofily. _

_"Yeah let's do it together!" she almost shouted.I felt abit intimadated by her hyperness, but pushed my feelings down. I took a seat at the table and she took the bag from my hand and placed it on a piece of plain paper. "Ready?" she asked in excitement. I nodded and watched her take the first sniff. Then I stupidly began to follow her lead..._

Jesse walked away from the image of her younger self in front of her. That had been years ago and an image she had blocked herself from remembering many a year ago.

She remembered that night so clearly she could hear herself annatate her own story. As though her concoinse was telling it to her against her will...

She raised her hands to her face and recoiled from the scene.

She had been so stupid back then. So naive and young...

The memory flooded through her mind and the room she was standing in spun as though she was on a roundabout that would never stop.

"What have I done?" she shouted as she stepped backwards. She walked backwards only a few steps before she bumped into somthing solid. She spun around and saw 14 years old James standing stareing at her with eyes full of tears. "James?" she whispered, confirming what she saw for herself more so than speaking to him. He looked right through her, to the table where her younger self and Cassidy were busy snorting the white powder on the table.

_I knew my best friend, James would be heartbroken. His life had been dependant on drugs and he detested them and all who used them. I remember promising him I would NEVER touch the stuff. I remember giving him that hug and telling him he would never have to worry about it. But I remember that night seeing those people laugh at me when I asked what it was in her hand. And I just could'nt stand there to be made a fool of...I HAD to fit in, no matter what...no matter who I hurt..._

"Shut up!" Jesse screamed as she held her ears. James' 14 year old figure spun on his heel and ran full speed out of the hall in tears. He had seen enough and Jesse only wished she could do the same. But she felt tied to the spot now. Her own voice flooded her mind as the image of the hall danced with bright lights and buzzed with a mix of trace dance songs and high-teenagers. "I don't want to remember this! I don't! I don't!" she screamed.

_I was about to be dragged into the worst 2 years of my life. And this was only the begining...I was about to to distroy not only my own life, but my best friend's aswell..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN; Wooo chapter two! Yay for me! Please review cos if it's crap I'll re-write it. I hope it was'nt too hard to follow cos I was trying a different way of telling the story rather than just having loads of flashbacks and stuff. And yeah...REVIEW! Thanks

Nikki-Vixen


	3. Feelin low, gettin high

**There for you**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Bansheegirl - Yeah spelling is a real prob for me. I will try harder would help if I had microsoft Word, but alas, I don't. Anywho I'm glad your enjoying it so far and I hope I can make it into your group **

**LadyVella42 - Wow 0o I feel really privaliged, I've never been in a stories favoutes list before! Wow, that means alot! Thanks **

**Shelby Cloister - Thanks for the short but kind words! Hope this chapter keeps up the high standards I seem to have set myself.**

**DanDaMan - Thanks bud. I know I asked you to read it, but I'm glad you liked. I should hope you would tell me if you didn't, but then again, you would'nt read my Lizzie McGuire fic - so I take it you were being honest Yeah and don't spread it around too much, just be privaliged I even let you read it! Lol.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 - Feelin' low, getting high**

_The next morning I had never felt worse in my life. My hair was in tangles and my eye makeup had run down my face and was all over my pillow. I gazed around and noticed it wasn't even actually MY pillow. Cassidy was in a heap on the floor in the corner. I recongised this as her room straight away from her Johnny Depp posters spread throughout her room._

_I got up, feeling like my head had been used as a football in a Soccor game. I stumbled to the bathroom and looked into the cabinet mirror, pondering what the hell I had done the night before. I remembered going to the party...I remembered talking to Cassidy as she was acting completely weird. I even remembered her friends laughing at me, but I just could'nt for the love of God remember why..._

Jesse watched herself wash her makeup off her smudged face and then attempt to get a brush through her hair. Cassidy was snoring heavily in the next room and Jesse noticed the clock on the table saying 12:04 pm. If she remembered rightly her old classes used to start at 9:00 am. She sighed, no wonder she had flunked school so bad... this was the start of her "hookie days". She remembered back then feeling like she didn't need school anymore. In fact, back then, she felt like she didn't need much anymore... just the high - she needed that, her life depended on it.

_I remember walking down that long math corridor, completely late and already having missed my first two morning lessons. I remember seeing James walking towards me and I called to him; "Hey Jim! You were'nt at the party last night? I thought you'd be there..." I said as I walked next to him._

_He kept his face down and shoved his way through the crowd of students. His reply was gruff. Like he had been crying or stayed awake all night...or both._

_"Yeah well, I just wasn't" His coldness shocked me. This was the boy who worshipped the floor I walked on. The guy who I had just spent two years in a Pokemon Bike gang with... he was my best friend. I remember stopping dead in the hall and letting him walk away, feeling like I was about to explode in anger. Somthing I never did. That's right - you heard me right. I NEVER lost my temper when I was younger..._

Jesse followed herself unwillingly. The memories that were flooding back to her were ones she really didn't want to remember. Ones that she had gladly placed behind her and forgotten...though admittidly, not by choice. Jesse tried to run down the hall, away from it all... away from herself.

As she ran her vision began to get bright and brighter. Till it hurt her eyes so much she had to stop and shut them. She felt dizzy and let herself fall onto her knees.

"What's going on? I - I don't understand this...why am I doing this to myself?" she could only whisper, but the voidness in which she sat made her whispers echo.

Then in a snap of a finger. She stopped feeling dizzy and the brightness decreased dramatically.

Jesse stood up and opened her eyes, confused as she realised her surroundings were no longer that of the math corridor she had tried to run through. But instead a dormitory. A boys dorm by the loooks of it too... As she moved around the room, she heard laughter from what semed to be a bedroom. Unsure of weither she wanted to go inside or not, she lingered in the living room, until she recognised the laughter to be her own. She shut her eyes, hoping to God she was not doing somthing stupid.

She walked slowly into the bedroom, where herself, Cassidy and two boys were all sitting on the double bed with their backs all leaning on the wall. They all had rolled up joints in their hand, and all smoking it as they chilled and told unfunny jokes...

Jesse watched herself take a long drag and puff out the smoke. It made her feel sick.

_I felt relaxed as I sat there with Cassidy, Tom and Sam and for once in my life, I actually felt like I was being considered as cool. I felt like I just HAD to be in that place where I was. In a cool group doing cool stuff and just being...cool. But there was one or two downsides to my new found popularity; 1. James seemed to be avoiding me and 2. I only felt like this while being high. If I was anywhere else, I felt constantly paranoid that people were staring at me or talking behind my back. I felt ugly and began to put more and more makeup on and began to feel fat..._

_If I wasn't high, I was insecure and withdrawn. I couldn't take a joke because to me there was no difference when the jokes started or ended. I felt like people were making fun of me all the time and I needed a release...so I would start all over agan and if I couldn't..._

Jesse noyiced her younger self raise her arm to puff more weed into her body and her baggy t-shirt sleeve dropped down revealing slash marks over her arms. Raw and red, little and large, long and short. She looked away and pulled her Team Rocket sleeve down, glancing at the scars she had left herself. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered how she had felt when she had done it to herself.

She felt empty. Void. Nothing.

Noone knew her or cared about her, noone understood her and made her feel loved...

_The pain would remind myself of how noone wanted or cared for me. The cold knife blade was my freedom... The physical pain would drown away my mental pain. The adrenaline rush kept me in my own state of a high..._

Jesse shook her head. Trying to forget, trying to hide the fact it hurt her to remember those feelings - even when there was noone there to lie to, but herself.

_Tom and Sam were both saying how much they enjoyed being so relaxed and Cass? Cassidy would just be constantly fidgeting or giggling over nothing. I dunno, it felt stupid to me. But at the same time, it felt like heaven. Like I was at peace and that nothing else mattered in the World._

_"Justin's gone home for a holiday with his parents today" Tom said maing conversataion and blowing smoke from his nose.We nodded as acknolagement of hearing him. Then in realisation of what was said, Sam bolted up forward._

_"You did get enough stuff to last us the week didn't you?" he asked worriedly. Tom bolted up too a nervous look on his face._

_"No, I though you were gonna get some!" he shouted angrily._

_Sam grabbed Tom by his shirt and forcefully pinned him against the wall. A threatening look placed on his angry face. I sat up, worried what was gonna happen more so to me, if I didn't get my joint , rather than for the safety of my so called "friend". I felt physically sick and my paranoia began to sink in... I wanted a paper bag, I wanted a knife, I wanted... James._

_"What am **I** gonna do now?" I screamed at them slapping them both out of anger. I felt my hand collide with their faces and tiny stinging sensatsions throbbing in my hand. I had never struck anyone in my life until then. They both looked shocked and then sat quietly in front of me. Cassidy hadn't taken any notice of anyting that had been said or done, jsut stared empty-headed into space..._

_"Your right Jess. We shouldn't be killing each other..." Sam started as he avoided my gaze. Tom nodded in agreence. "We should be working together to find a subsitute. I'm sure we can come up with somthing..."_

_I nodded. Glad they were taking my problem seriously. After all, **I** was the most important person. And **I **needed it the most...well, in my opinion I did. And I would have probally killed for the stuff if I had been forced to..._

A sudden jolt of realisation sprung from deep within the present Jesse, as a cold, cold shiver ran up her spine. Remembering that last thought and remembering how she had ment it she stepped backwards away from the younger Jesse... She felt afraid of the young girl who was sat in front of her. And she knew exactly why she was afaird too. She looked around and caught herself in the mirror...

"I was afraid of you..." she spoke to herself softly as she stepped over to the mirror and set her hand onto it - part of her wondering if it was a link to another World. Another World where maybe, none of this had never happened. She wished she could step into that World... "...so I made it that I wasn't anymore. And to drown you out, I made people fear me...I had to be that very image of fear. But to make people afraid you needed one thing...power. And there was only one person in the World who gave me all the power in the universe. Who worshipped me, who idealised me, who reassured me. My best friend, James..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I thought this chapter should be about mainly Jesse, but also have the begining of James and Meowth's plan. Then it got too long and I didn't want to over crowd it. So I'll just add James and Meowth's rescue mission into the begining of the next chapter...Oh and don't worry...she won't always be asleep!

Hurry people! REVIEW!

Nikki-Vixen


	4. Theives steal after dark

**There for you**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Woooo! I Have fans!**

**Tear22: I'm glad I have you hooked on my story! Muhaha, you shall never leave till you know how it ends! You cannot escape my fanfiction wrath!**

**LadyVella42: YAY! throws more coffetti and does a little dance Means alot, cheers!**

**I Love James: Suspense is gooood and there shall be more to come! ----see see, SUSPENSE! (BTW LOVE your name!)**

**Bansheegirl: Dang it, I forgot to explain that bit smacks forehead. I guess saying about going to classes wasn't enough of an explanation, oh well. Hold tight and I'll explain all soon.. And don't worry it will be shippy, but for what I have planed, it will be anything but fluffly (maybe a teenie teenie bit at the end, but still...). And YAY I'm in a C2 majig... does another little dance.**

**KawaiiCherryBlossom-AKA-BWF : (just realised I could have just said BWF...smacks head on wall) Thanks alot and yeah, I apologise for spelling errors, it's somthing I've never been good at (but don't tell noone XD). I'm glad you like how I'm doing the flashbacks, I thought I'd try somthing different seeming as when I used to write flashbacks the old way, they sucked! --No really, they did!**

**DanDaMan: As always, thanks for your support, I'm glad you got my back **

**Anywho, back to the story...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 - Thieves steal at nightfall**

James looked up as the nurse began to walk over to them. Visiting hours, were offically over. The nurse carried her clipboard in her hands and studied it as she walked, flipping a few pages over with her stumpy fingers. James thought she looked like Delibird as she walked and somehow her short plumpy legs supported her "I-ate-too-many-burgers-at-the-all-you-can-eat-diner". But he pushed this thought down and tried to remain focused on the plan.

"Mr.Morgan?" she asked with her thick "I-don't-actually-give-a-damn" Brooklyn accent.

James gulped, anxious because of the fear of the plan failling.

"Yes" he answered with a weak voice. He stood to his full hieght of 5'10 as she arrived at the foot of Jesse's bed. He gave a look to Jesse, silently saying a prayer that his and Meowth's idea would work - for a change... "I'll be back tomorrow" James spoke to the nurse. She rose an eyebrow sceptically.

"With the police comin for your partner? Yeah, pull the other one..." she half laughed as she led the way out. James went without any hassel and the nurse blabbed on and on as he went. "If I know you Rockets, you all cover your own skins. You won't be back, especially when the police are gonna be here waiting for you"

James had to shed a small smile as he listened to the dumpy woman go on about 'Rockets don't do this' and, 'you Rockets are all caniving crimals...don't give a damn about each other let alone pokemon or anyone else..'. Fact was, he _was _different. He wasn't like all the other Rockets and never had been. The thought of Jesse being handed over to the police, or leaving her sick in some hospital bed, it gave him great pain. Any other Rocket would simply walk away and ask the Boss for a new partner and cash in their partners Pokemon. He sighed deeply.

'I could never do that. Though somtimes I wonder, if it would be eaisier for us both if I did' he thought. But angrily dismissed it straight away. A small frown materialised over his brow, upset he had even felt like that for a second. ' Don't start yourself off! This is not the time to start doubting everything!' his mind told itself.

The nurse opened the ward door and watched James as he walked out of it. He tried to avoid conversatation, but his polite upbringing made him turn back and thank her for holding the door. The nurse till remained sceptical, looking at him through her blue eyes that were concealed behind her thick rimmed glasses. Her stare made him felt uncomfortable.

"Stay out of trouble. Your a good kid really. I can tell these things" she said. James felt slightly confused but hurried from the building. The nurse watched him go, before checking her clipboard "Strange... he was supposed to have a Meowth with him. I guess he must of withdrawn it" she spoke quietly to herself as she locked the double doors from the inside and headed for her desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meowth fidgeted trying to make himself comfortable. Which was especially hard when contained in such a small living space. After rolling over for the fourth time, he growled quietly in frustration. Surely it had been long enough now. He pushed the bedside cuboard door open slightly and peered out, looking for the clock which was placed on the wall directly opposite Jesse's bed. He had another ten minutes before James would be waiting for him.

"Time fer phase one" he whispered to himself. He quietly pushed the cuboard door open and slipped out, shutting it slowly after himself. He snuck under Jesse's hospital bed and glanced over to the Nurses desk. Two nurses stood having a conversatation, until one got paged on her bleeper and ran off to the otherside of the ward. "Puuurfec" Meowth rubbed his paws together. He then reached up to the top of Jesse's table and pawed around until he found what he was looking for. Jesse's handbag. When James had realised where Jesse was, he had brought her handbag, containing all Jesse's vitals inside and placed it on her desk.Meowth pulled the bag to him on the ground and remained hidden in the shadow underneath Jesse's bed.

"Good thing us cat-type Pokaymon have good night-sight" he commented as he russled through her bag. "Hairspray- nope...Lipstick - nope...chewing gum - nope... oh, whats_ that_?" he said completely confused as he pulled out a small green packet, labeled _'Always'._ He sweatdropped, "Maybe I don't wanna know...James said human women have certain things that NO male should EVER see- I'd hate ta tink I just found one..." he threw the packet back into the bag and continued his search. "Yeah, this is it! Jess' sleeping tablets!" he grinned as he pulled out the prescribtion pills which rattled slightly in the small brown bottle container. "Time fer a lil cat-nap"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James hurried outside the hospital and waited in the shadow of a nearby tree. In about 6 minutes, he was going to be risking everything to aid his best friend. Precise timings were needed to get this right. He just prayed he would'nt mess things up. Jesse was counting on it.

If everything went according to plan, he was taking Jesse straight to HQ to be seen by the Team Rocket medical team. The only reason tehy hadn't done it before, being that they had been out on a field mission and were too far from base to get Jesse to them in time. In fact, James wondered if somehow Jesse was going to be mad at him for not taking her there straight away - no matter what the conciquences were. She was dedictaed to Team Rocket like that. It was only her enthusiasm and Meowth's ambition that fueled their team now anyway. James contributed to helping them try to suceed in pleasing the Boss and forfilling their dreams...but his heart just wasn't in it.

"Come on Meowth... It's nearly time...Give me the signal" he whispered, feeling slightly more confident as time went on. His desire to free his partner was more than enough to over shadow his doubts and fears. "I can do this...I can...Can't I? -YES, I can!" he chanted, shutting his emerald eyes and letting himself calm down. He inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled it out. His eyes opened and focused on the ward in which Jesse laid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meowth smirked as he stood on top of the nurses desk. The Nurse who had escorted James out eailier, laid asleep over her desk. Meowth felt proud, while she had been taking a toilet break he had snuck to the desk and slipped a few sleeping pills into her tea. The nurse hadn't expected it atall and finished her drink without any thought about the substance she was drinking. It only took a few minutes to get her off to sleep.

Meowth looked at the clock again. "Puuuurfec" he laughed. "3 minutes ta go. Better give Jimmy the signal" he jumped down and searched through the desk drawers until he found the small pen-torches, the nurses use to check pupils and ears with then he picked up the door keys and quickly opened the lock, standing on a chair to reach the keyhole. He then rushed to the window and began to flash the light on and off, on and off.

It didn't take long for James to come bursting through the doors. Meowth had never seen him look such a mix of worry, serious or determined.

"I'll get all da little bits, you just get Jess outta here!" Meowth instructed as he grabbed the bag he had left under the bed. James nodded and scopped Jesse into his arms, "Oh and I'll get that fer ya too" Meowth added as he began to wheel the drip - still attached.

James looked around as the commotion had caused the other nurse to come down from the higher part of the ward.

"Let's get out of here Meowth!" he said shaikily. Meowth nodded in agreence. The pair began to run to the exit, but was shortly cut off by security officers. James went pale, as did Meowth. He backed up until an idea struck him and he backed off to the window.

"Are you nuts?" Meowth shouted as he watched James throw Jesse over his shoulder and open the window. James looked at him.

"Trust me Meowth. This is going to work" he said slowly, eyeing up the angry security officiers. Meowth gulped and backed up further. "I won't let this fail" he then added. He pulled a pokeball off his belt and threw it to the ground. Wheezing appeared, choking it's name from it's mouth. Meowth slapped his forehead. Battling was really not James' strong point. How he expected to win with the floating gas bag was beyound the poor cat-type.

"James I don't mean ta spoil your parade, but youse really can't battle all too well" Meowth spoke like tehy had already been defeated. But James gave a small smile.

"Oh this isn't a battle Meowth..." he said calmly. "Wheezing smokescreen!" he then ordered. The purple pokemon did as it was told and unleashed it's foul smelling gas. James then threw another Pokeball and Victreebel appeared from a red beam of light on the ground below. The pokemon was instantly confused when not having a amaster to eat, but looked up when it noticed the gas seeping from the window above. James looked down, "Victreebell send out your vines!" he shouted. The grass Pokemon sent it's vines into the air and James allowed himself to be pulled from the window by the strange bulb-pokemon. Jesse spluttered in her sleep. Choking slightly on Wheezing's fumes. Meowth was of course on Wheezing's head as the Pokemon floated out beside it's master.

"Jimmy! That was ...was great!" Meowth cheered as they reached the floor. James smiled, but then focused again.

"We're not out of the woods yet. Return Wheezing, Victreebel. Meowth, we've gotta get outta here NOW!" he set Jesse across his two arms again and Meowth ran beside him, carrying Jesse's handbag on his shoulder and dragging the drip with his paws.

"Where are we going? We can't out run them!" Meowth shouted.

"No...but we can out FLY them!" James laughed as they darted roudn the corner, where James had left the Meowth baloon in the cover of a small woodland. They all jumped aboard and James set Jesse on the basket floor. Taking off his jumper and placing it over her shivering body. Meowth set up the drip beside her and quickly ignited the baloon gas fire. "Let's make our escape!" James panted, suddenly exhausted by it all.

The balloon flew effortlessly into the night air as the police and hospital security staff watched helplessly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I think I know someone who may have some stuff to keep us chillin'." I said selfishly. The two boys stared at me, waiting for my idea. I felt no shame in saying it, I felt no shame in what I was prepared to do. I didn't even fell ashamed that I was going to ask someone who hated the very idea of drugs... But the two boys had clicked on._

_"He'll never give ya any Jess. He's tight." Tom said in a matter of fact tone. I smirked._

_"Maybe to you guys he is. But not to me, I've got...charm" I laughed. "So you better get on my goodside, otherwise I won't cut you guys in"_

_The boys smiled to each other and I returned their expressions. Cassidy rolled over and looked at me with her big purple eyes._

_"Jess, I don't feel so good" she said softily. I pushed her head away from my body as she puked all over the floor. Sam looked displeased to say the least. Then Cassidy turned to me, and proved me completely wrong, as she had actually been listening the whole time. She said "..he will never hand his stuff to you. He doesn't like the idea, remember?"_

_I turned to her, the mailce in my eyes. The carelessness and the spite shining through._

_"What he doesn't know won't kill him."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: I don't really like this chapter too much, but, what is done is done. I will make up for it next chapter (I hope). As always, REVIEW cos I love reviwers. Also, as a side note, I read James' surname being "Morgan" alot. I dunno if this is offical or if it just got put there, so I sorta just kept to the tradition and kept his name as that.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Nikki-Vixen


	5. Can I get somthing for this headache?

**There for you**

**AN; Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long to update! I haven't dissapeared, I just got bad writers block. It's not even gone, but I really really wanted to update because I feel so bad. So hopefully you'll enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 - Can someone get me somthing for this headache?**

Jesse opened her heavy eyes and peered tierdly around her. James was standing over her, though he seemed to be playing around with somthing. Somthing red and very bright. Her pupils could'nt take such light and shut themselves tight. An overwhelming feeling of sickness bubbled inside Jesse's stomache and a piercing pain rumbled angrily inside her skull. She tried to move, but failed miserably. In frustration she gave a small cry, which suceeded in grabbed the attention of her two partners in crime.

"Jess? Your awake!" Meowth's voice had never sounded so good to hear, yet so painfully high pitched. Jesse opened her eyes slowly again and saw the Pokemon leaning over her with a very pleased face to greet her. James however, remained standing over her. She noticed that the red light he had been playing with before had been the fire fueling the air-baloon. Confusion consumed her brain.

"I..I thought we were?...How'd I get here?" Her tierdness hadn't fully left her system, dispite her long nap. The nightmare she had watched still fresh in her brain, she felt like she had never even slept atall, only relived the past. Somewhere she really wished she had never returned to. Meowth interuppted her thoughts, in a very pleased tone of voice.

"Jimmy an I, sprang you from the hospital. They was gonna take youse away in da mornin if we'd have stayed there!" he explained, oviously very proud and pleased with himself. Jesse broke her gaze from him and looked back up to James. For the first time, he looked back at her. But his eyes still wore the broken man expression and his face still showed no sign of being pleased to see her awake. She tried again to sit up, this time managing to bring herself upright and leaning herself against one of the walls of the basket. She noticed there wasn't much space in the basket, not that there was usually, but today there seemed even less. She brought her hands to her head, noticing she was still in her pink pyjamas, she shivered and shuffled slightly. Somthing fell from her lap and she noticed that James' team rocket jumper was the item that had fallen. It was only then she noticed her blue haired friend had matching blue lips as he stoof arms folded in his black t-shirt. She felt the fabric inbetween her fingers, as if treasuring it's presence. He had given her his jumper to keep her warm while she was ill - even when he was mad at her. She picked it up with one hand and held it up to him.

"I don't need this" she said softily. He pushed her hand away.

"Yes, you do." his voice was hard and as cold as the icy winds that they sailed through. She frowned at his harshness, given her condition he should have been nice to her. He should have been at her heels, asking if there was anything he could do or even making her some chicken soup...even if her stomache didn't feel like it could bare it. Pain ceased her head again and she held her head tightly.

"Ugh..." she moaned in pain. James and Meowth looked at her worridly. James was inatsntly at her side holding her wrists and asking if she was ok. She could'nt hear too well as her hearing had deafened to the sound of a dull ringing noise. The pain, the noise and the swaying of the baloon was too much and she felt her stomach bubble over. James barely doged her river of undigested dinner from two days ago. Meowth cocked his head to one side as he watched in awe.

"I don't remember us havin' sweetcorn fer dinner?" he said innocently. This resulted in James giving him a boot up the behind and ordering him to land the baloon. The pain was still unbearable in Jesse's head and she still clutched her head in agony. James knelt beside her.

"Better?" he asked. His voice giving way to some of his worry. Jesse squeezed her eyes shut.

"Can you get me some pills for this headache?" she almost sobbed. James frowned angrily.

"Don't you think you've had enough pills recently?" he semi growled. Jesse opened her eyes and stared at him with a mix of confusion and somthing James hadn't seen for a very very long time... innocence. His face lightened up immeadiatly and he again pulled the covers up and over her. "I think you should try to get back to sleep" he mumbled, lost in his own thoughts. Jesse gave a slight frown.

"I've been sleeping for ages! What I need is somthing for this headache!" she demanded. The sharpe pain cracked trhough her head once again and she cried out in pain, reaching out and grabbing the closest thing to her...James. He blushed slightly as she grabbed and pulled him close, wrapping herself into him. But the embrace lastest mere seconds before Jesse recoiled, realising what she had done and blushing hard enough to give off enough heat to light a campfire. "...I-I...Um...I'm cold" she stuttered.

James picked up his jumper and put it back onto her lap.

"Put this on. It'll keep you warm" he said softily. So softily, she felt like she couldn't argue and pulled his jumper over her head. His scent was all over it and she suddenly felt overcome in warmth and comfort.

"Hey..." she said, sleepily. She began to lay herself back out under the balnket. "I'll have to buy one of these...they're comfy..." her heavy eyes dropped completely and her breathing became slow and peaceful. James gave her a small smile and tucked her into the covers so that no cold air could sneak inside. "...mhmmmh...smells good too..." she mumbled. He blushed again, thankful Meowth was too busy landing the baloon to notice.

---------------------------------------

_"Hey James! You wanna meet up tonight?" I was asked my blue haired friend. He smiled broadly. He was always so happy whenever I wanted to spend time with him. It was like, I made his day._

_"Yeah! That'd be great Jess! We haven't spent time together in ages!". He was so happy...so so happy...not that I cared. I just needed to distract him long enough...long enough to get at his medicene box._

Jesse felt like the World was spinning. Spinning so fast, that she felt sick. Watching her younger self smile at the boy who she had creulily tricked and used. How could she have been so mean? How could she have been so mean to the one who worshiped the floor she walked on? Not even now, she would never treat him so bad...Suddenly the World stopped spinning...And a revealation hit Jesse like a ball in the stomach. She DID still treat James that bad...In fact, she treated him worse now.. Even after everything she put him through he was still by her side...and she was still taking him for granted.

_I hugged him and said my goodbyes. My other friends were waiting...my cooler friends. After all, James was just a pawn. Just a convienience. Atleast, that's what he was becoming... His happiness only made me pity him for his foolishness. His eyes that still shone and sparkled everytime we met just sickened me. How could anybody be so weak? So dependant? How could he trust me so well? What a fool. But I was never like that...oh no... I was strong and empowered. Afterall, I had everything that every girl could have wanted. So why was I so alone?_

_------------------------------------------_

James sat himself next to his best friend and carefully stroked her deep red hair, careful not to disturb her. His thoughts retracing back to eailier. To the look of innocence in her eyes when he had made comment about the pills. Jesse wasn't evil...she was far from it. But to see genuine innocence in her eyes? It wasn't right.Somthing didn't add up right. And he trusted Jesse...didn't he?

"How can anyone trust someone, who broke your heart before?" he whispered to himself as he gazed out of the baloon and into the black night. After everything they had been through together, he had never once doubted her. Even throgh all the sneaky, coniving things she had tried, he had always forgiven and forgotten. But this was different...this was about more than just trying to make off with Pokemon badges, or stealing the last burger...this was bringing up everything he had leanred to put behind him. And now the burning question in his mind was...could he really trust her?

Wow, sorry it took so long! And I apologise because he seems really sucky to me. But meh. Please review!

Nikki-Vixen


End file.
